Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World Sandbox
}} =Note= This is the sandbox for Dinosaurus1's story 'Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World. This page is used to edit particular scenes from certain episodes in the fanmade TV series in order to improve them, whether it would be for story purposes, making them better, etc. Please do not edit this page without the permission from Dinosaurus1. Thank you.'' Scenes/Content to edit Scene 7, Episode 2 Gyrosphere Valley A long way from Main Street and the Innovation Center, on the west side of Isla Nublar, lied a vast and open green grassland, with some wind gently blowing by and waving the short blades of grass on the floor. Large greyish clouds soared above the sky, dark velvet green mountains in the far distance can be seen but are covered by the shadows of the clouds and some soft, see-through clouds, and a little minor fog covered the distance here and there, with exotic savannah trees in the distance as the background. Calls from birds and dinosaurs were heard far away. Some were nearby, only heard temporarily. Some echoed throughout the plains, causing natural, quiet, and mystique feelings. A tow truck can be seen driving through the plains, making mechanical sputtering sounds with its engines that echoed throughout the grassland and interrupted the soft and natural sounds the animals were making. The tow truck was primarily black, with a silver white hood and primary pattern and a horizontal blue stripe going in the middle. It had black and very tough rubber wheels with silver grey centers. It had whitish yellow headlights in the front and orange lights on the back. On the passenger's side of the truck, there was a blue circle, with a silver white skeleton image of the head, arms, and front body of a T. rex in the middle of it. There were two men inside the tow truck, wearing some armor and some blackish blue outfits. They both had a casual look, with the driver having his eyes on the front window to the plains, intending on reaching their destination, while the passenger had a bored look on his face. The passenger man then decided he wanted to cheer up the mood in the truck by turning on the radio and putting in a music disk. A song then played at low volume, with the passenger man raising the volume just a little bit. It was a rather classic song, singing from a first perspective point about how another person left the singer for another person. The song was called "'''Don't Remember You". The driver man noticed the song playing. He took a look at the passenger man, who gave a soft smile to lighten up the bored atmosphere. The driver man shrugged his shoulders, gave a soft smile, and focused his eyes on the plains. He didn't mind. The tow truck had a handle equipped with a hook, and it was pulling a metal cart with four black wheels underneath it. It had fences and ropes with straps, which held a glass ball in place. This glass ball had two blue seats with seat belts and black back and seat cushions inside it, with in between the seats a cracked screen. Behind the top of the seats said the numbers "06" and behind the seats was a white but broad "V-shaped" upward facing beam, with the middle being at the bottom and has a wide angle. The ends of the beam connect to two vertical blue rings at each side of the glass ball. The spherical glass covering of the glass ball was see-through clear, but it was faded and even had some cracks due to all the time it spent abandoned. Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content